<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ковровые ожоги by M_Vish, WTF_J2_SPN_2020 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753363">Ковровые ожоги</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Vish/pseuds/M_Vish'>M_Vish</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2020'>WTF_J2_SPN_2020 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF J2 &amp; SPN 2020. Тексты R - NC-21. Драбблы [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After care, Bottom Sam, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Top Dean, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:49:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Vish/pseuds/M_Vish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Секс на ковре чреват последствиями</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF J2 &amp; SPN 2020. Тексты R - NC-21. Драбблы [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ковровые ожоги</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902056">Carpet Burns</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nisaki/pseuds/Nisaki">Nisaki</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Оригинал: Carpet Burns by Nisaki, разрешение на перевод запрошено</p><p>Примечание: все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Дин, блядь! Скорее! — проскулил Сэм.</p><p>В его заднице было уже три пальца Дина, он насаживался на них так, будто от этого зависела его жизнь. Сэм мог быть очень настойчивым, когда хотел.</p><p>— Давай переместимся на кровать, — прохрипел Дин, но несмотря на собственные слова, он уже высвободил член из джинсов, покрывая его смазкой, оставшейся на пальцах после растяжки Сэма.</p><p>Сэм приподнял голову и зыркнул на Дина, давая ему понять, что перемещаться на кровать у него не было никакого желания. Причин жаловаться у Дина не было: Сэм полностью обнажённый, с призывно широко раздвинутыми ногами, демонстрировал готовую розовую дырку. Его загорелая кожа блестела от пота, а восхитительная шея выгнулась назад, с его зацелованных губ срывались тихие стоны, а Дин уж точно не был святым. Черт, он сомневался в существовании кого-либо, кто мог бы сопротивляться Сэму, будь то святой или нет.</p><p>Они оба застонали, когда член Дина проник внутрь тела Сэма. Дин немного подождал и начал медленно двигать бёдрами, трахая Сэма нежно и следя за тем, чтобы его спина не скользила слишком сильно по ковру. Сэм раздражённо вздохнул и, обхватив ногами его талию, резко дёрнул на себя, заставив упасть вперёд. Дин упёрся предплечьями в пол и выжидательно глянул на Сэма.</p><p>Единственным ответом ему стала ленивая улыбка, он обвил шею Дина руками и притянул ближе к себе.</p><p>— Когда это ты решил стать нежным? — поддразнивая, прошептал Сэм на ухо Дину. Его дыхание, касаясь потной кожи Дина, щекотало и одновременно возбуждало. — Давай, старший брат, выеби меня как следует.</p><p>Дин зарычал, к чёрту нежности! Он приподнялся, немного отстраняясь от Сэма, схватил его за ноги, закидывая их себе на плечи, и принялся отчаянно в него вбиваться.</p><p>Сэм пискнул, не в силах произнести ни единого связного слова: каждое движение Дина окрыляло его, и он бы взлетел, если бы Дин его так крепко не удерживал.</p><p>— Да, Дин! Я уже скоро!</p><p>При этих словах Дин протянул руку и обернул пальцы вокруг члена Сэма, дроча в такт своим толчкам — быстрым и грубым. Сэм кончил с задушенным стоном, выплеснувшись на живот и руку Дина, его мышцы сжались, и через несколько секунд Дин кончил вслед за братом.</p><p>Дин выскользнул и уставился на Сэма — не было ничего прекраснее вида вытекающей спермы из его припухшей дырки. Он не мог остановиться, даже если бы попытался. Сэм удивлённо вскрикнул, когда Дин перевернул его и поставил раком.</p><p>Дин вылизывал Сэма до тех пор, пока тот не стал чистым: слизал собственную сперму из задницы и бёдер, а затем снова трахнул.</p><p>Это была потрясающая ночь.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>— Черт! — Сэм дёрнулся от ощущения прохладного бальзама, которым Дин смазывал его спину. Он был покрыт ожогами от ковра, не только на спине и заднице — пострадала и большая часть груди, колени и даже предплечья.</p><p>— Ну, братишка, — Дин специально выделил обращение, а Сэм застонал, ещё раз дёрнувшись под нежными руками Дина, ласкающими его многострадальную задницу. — Вот что получается, когда просишь не церемониться с тобой. — Дин, сволочь, хмыкнул и продолжил втирать успокаивающую мазь в кожу Сэма.</p><p>— Заткнись, — слабо огрызнулся Сэм, от прикосновений пальцев Дина было так хорошо, что его начало клонить в сон.</p><p>— Вчера ты не жаловался, — отметил Дин, а Сэму вдруг захотелось, чтобы тот тоже оказался без одежды — самодовольство бы вмиг слетело с его лица вместе с ухмылкой.</p><p>Сэм почувствовал поцелуй на своей пояснице, затем ещё один — над ягодицей. Дин выцеловывал дорожку с самого низа и остановился на затылке.</p><p>— Теперь перевернись, чтобы я мог позаботиться об остальном.</p><p>Сэм перевернулся, Дин чмокнул его в губы, улыбнулся и молча начал обрабатывать ожоги на груди.</p><p>А Сэм... он уж точно в ближайшее время не собирался жалеть о том, что произошло вчера.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>